Strength
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This story is a collaboration with the amazing Saltwater January. This story is about Team Dark and how they need to use team work and work together in order to get out of the hauted house they are in. Will they ever get out? Will their conflicts get the best of them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was foggy that morning at the GUN base, as Team Dark stood in attention of their Commander. A typical mission was announced: to retrieve the cyan Chaos Emerald from Hang Castle. The location was barely an obstacle, and it seemed only a small task for their advanced team. The Commander knew this, and so expected no difficulty.  
They headed off right away; Rouge's wings flapping rythmically in the morning air; Shadow's rocket boots flashing, lighting up the fog around; and Omega's thunderous metal footsteps maintaining speed. It wouldn't be long.

They reached the castle without difficulty, and entered its heavy, haunted doors without falter.  
Shadow took a look at his communicator and reported,  
"I'm sensing the emerald is in the center room. It's two rights and a left down this hall."  
"Thanks." - with that Rouge flew faster down the hall, and the other two sped up to keep pace.


	2. Conflict begins

The three of them soon found themselves before the door, which they were sure led to the cyan emerald. They felt no anxiety in this mission, and were not hesitant to enter the room, as they were well prepared. Well used to working this way, even in the most dangerous times.  
In that room, the cyan emerald shone with all of its glory, forcing the darkness out, into the corners. Team Dark stopped before fully entering, knowing the protocol as second-nature. Rouge set out to check for traps, as Omega looked for cameras of any kind. Shadow stood back, to guard over the area. The jobs were done thoroughly, and the two returned to the hedgehog's side.  
They all made way to the emerald, yet it was Shadow who grabbed it. It seemed unequal; unfair perhaps. But it was normal; ordinary, for them.  
As soon as he touched it, the room abruptly began to shake, as if brought to vicious life.  
"Shadow, we must leave now!" Omega reported. Rouge was already on it, but she waited back, slightly, for them.

They all made a mad dash for the steadily shutting door, frantic to make it out; hearts pounding in their ears.

There was a loud rumble as the exit bolted shut, right before they reached it. They all skidded to a stop, nearly slamming into the door while doing so.  
"Drat, what now?" Rouge's voice, though panting, was not worried yet.  
"We should be able to Chaos Control, correct?" Omega asked; but it was mostly a reminder. None had forgotten it.  
Shadow lifted the gleaming Cyan emerald into the air, shouting," Chaos Control!" Yet, nothing occured.  
Team Dark looked around them, into the shadows, confused.  
"That's odd...Why wouldn't it work?" Rouge inquired, aloud.  
Omega scanned the area. "Detecting inwarpable walls in this room."  
Rouge scowled. "Who even invented that?"  
Shadow sighed. "Sounds like Dr. Eggman...but he's not here, right?"  
Rouge looked into the emerald, with determination glinting in her sapphire eyes. "I don't know, but let's not try to meet him. Come on, we need to find a way out."


	3. Baka!

_hey guys sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner. We both had a writers block but we are good now. Thank you for understanding._

There was a silence as they all tried to think, and if they had been paying attention they would have heard (with the exception of Omega) each other breathe.  
"How about we break the wall down?" Rouge suggested, within a few moments.  
"Sounds like a good move," Shadow agreed. He immediatley turned and threw a punch at the wall, it only went in vain though, as it barely left a scratch.  
He heard Omega mutter about, "Haha, you fool..."  
"What did you call me, tin can?"  
"I called you a fool," Omega spoke up. "I will show you who is truly superior."  
The robot threw a missile into the wall; only, again, it went to no avail.  
There was a misconnection among the team again that day, as the two began to bicker.  
Rouge, while tuning out this argument, slowly noticed a silver switch slightly above her eye level.


End file.
